Harry's Howler
by RunningWithScissors-182
Summary: I always wondered what would have happened if Harry’s parents had been alive when Harry and Ron flew that car to school, especially if Sirius and Remus were at their house at the time. So consider this an AU story.


I always wondered what would have happened if Harry's parents had been alive when Harry and Ron flew that car to school, especially if Sirius and Remus were at their house at the time. So consider this an AU story.  
  
Disclaimer - J K Rowling owns it  
  
Harry's Howler  
  
It was the morning after Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had flown a car to school. Harry had been staying at Ron's for the end of the summer when his parents and their two friends, Sirius and Remus went on holiday, and unfortunately the Weasley family had been running late. The multiple trips back for fireworks and a diary. When Ron and Harry had tried to get through the barrier to the Hogwarts express, it had somehow sealed itself off, and at the time, it seemed like the only logical thing to do was to fly the car.  
  
Harry and Ron were eating breakfast when a howler had arrived. Harry and Ron looked at each other both hoping it was for the other. The Howler began to smoke, then exploded, and as Mrs. Weasley's booming voice emitted from it, Harry blew a sigh of relief. Ron glared at him, but began to slowly slide under the table as Mrs. Weasley roared about how disgusted she was and that Ron's father was facing an enquiry at work. By the time she finished saying that if Ron put one more toe out of line she'd drag him right back home, Ron was blushing as red as his hair, not that you could tell- he'd slid too far down in his seat to even see his face. There was complete silence in the hall, but gradually people laughed and chatter arose again. Ron sat back up and began eating again, utterly humiliated, but on the upside, Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron again.  
  
There was about ten minutes left of breakfast, and the amount of people eating was at its peak when another owl came in bearing a howler. Harry gulped as the smoking envelope was dropped in front of him. He could feel all eyes I on him and slowly opened the letter. Lily Potter's voice screamed out, "HARRY, HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM IN YOU? THE ANSWER IS VERY. POOR ARTHUR AND MOLLY AFTER ALL THEY DID WITH YOU LETTING YOU STAY WITH THEM AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEM. BY FLYING A CAR TO SCHOOL AND GIVING ARTHUR AN ENQUIRY AT WORK. HE COULD LOSE HIS JOB BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU ARE DISCRACEFUL. WHEN YOU GET HOME THIS SUMMER YOU ARE GROUNDED THE ENTIRE HOLIDAY" At this point, Harry heard protests in the background, and then his mother's voice a bit quieter than it had been before, but still deafening nonetheless, "YES JAMES, THE ENTIRE SUMMER. YES SIRIUS I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT YOU GOT UP TO AT SCHOOL, I WAS THERE REMEMBER. NO REMUS IT ISN'T TOO BLOODY HARSH" At this point there was a short pause then, "HARRY, I AM GOING TO LET YOUR FATHER IMPRESS UPON YOU HOW STUPID YOU'VE BEEN BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WON'T HAVE TAKEN IN A WORD I'VE SAID, say hello to Ron and Hermione for me". Here there was rustling for a minute, and then Harry heard the sound of his father's voice. James Potter wasn't shouting, in fact he sounded rather amused, "Harry that was a very bad thing, um very bad. Yes, you shouldn't have done it. It was wrong and uh, bad. Although really cool, ouch Lily sorry. Okay Harry it wasn't cool at all..." Here, Sirius' voice interrupted, "You're right James, it wasn't cool it was bloody amazing. Flying a car to school. If I'd ever had the opportunity when I was at Hogwarts I would have done exactly the same thing, so would your dad for that matter. Harry you've done it; you've successfully pulled off a stunt that impressed me. You're finally ready to become a junior marauder. I'm so prou..." At this point, he broke off and in the background, his shouts of "ouch Lily ow...stop hitting me...I'm sorry...I'm serious, no really I am...argh, okay Lily...I know it's bad time for jokes...I know, stop...oof", then silence. Remus' voice was suddenly heard in the great hall, "Hi Harry, nice idea with the car, but really, the number one rule to breaking rules, DON'T GET CAUGHT. I'd better go, your mum's hitting Sirius round the head with a whisk and if were not careful, she'll give him brain damage, er more brain damage anyway. Bye Harry" Harry's father's voice then came back on in a whisper, "Okay Harry, when you come home act sorry, say you've apologised to Molly and Arthur and you'll never do anything like it again. You might want to add in how stupid and thoughtless it was, but don't go over the top, oh and chocolates might help. Oh cra...um gotta go, write to us okay. Bye."  
  
There was ringing silence in the hall, and when Harry looked up at the teachers, Dumbledore looked as if he was about to laugh and Hagrid's beard was twitching, whereas McGonagall's lips had gone very thin, Sprout was looking scandalized and Lockhart kept saying, "Well, really..." The students all stayed silent having no idea how to react to the odd howler. A few seconds passed before Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Well, time for Class". For the first and last time in his life Harry was the first person to arrive for a lesson. 


End file.
